


something new with you

by wightjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, cause its kinda decent, just a drabble to go with a photoset really, tumblr purge is making me back it up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/pseuds/wightjon
Summary: A drabble from Jonsa Smut week 2k18 where Jon and Sansa are in a committed but open relationship.





	something new with you

**Author's Note:**

> if i can figure out how to add the photo set i will

Jon had left the office in a rush after seeing Sansa’s cryptic text; hurry home-we need you. Who was ‘we’ and what was he needed for? Whatever it was Sansa wouldn’t respond to any of the dozen calls or texts he sent her while speeding down the freeway and his anxiety and imagination were at an all time high as he opened up the door to find out what was wrong. 

Whatever Jon had been expecting–it certainly wasn’t this. Sansa and her best friend Jeyne both dressed in matching black lingerie kissing each other slowly. 

Jon coughed loudly to get the girls attention.

“Um Sans? You said you needed me?” Jon asked nervously-had the text been meant for Jeyne? He and Sansa had a pretty open relationship and he knew his wife liked to have sleepovers of a sort with both Jeyne and Margaery on occasion. 

Sansa’s eyes left Jeyne as a mischievous smile filled her face and made Jon more flustered than he already was, “Oh no baby, I said we needed you” she replied as Jeyne eyed Jon up and down with a hungry look and the both got up to meet him in the entry way. 

“What….what do you need me for love?” Jon asked, still confused by the situation but growing more and more turned on and his wife and her girlfriend put their full attention on him.

“Well Jon,” Jeyne licked her lips as she spoke, “I was telling Sansa here that she has the best mouth in the seven kingdoms-and deserves an award for being the best pussy eater on earth.”

“And I told Jeyne,” Sansa replied, “That I’m nothing compared to you–so naturally she demanded to be the judge herself cause she thinks I’m biased.” 

Jon’s throat went dry as Sansa left light kissed along his jaw and Jeyne pulled at his belt buckle. “So you want me to eat out Jeyne?” Jon couldn’t understand why he was questioning this request-his dick certainly wasn’t as it was almost painfully hard as the two girls continued to rub against and strip him. 

“I want to watch her come apart on your face while I ride your cock Jon” Sansa whispered as she bit his ear.


End file.
